Ain't No Rest For The Wicked
by also-mutants
Summary: Post movie.H/S. A year and a half after the war, Howl begins to return to his old mysteriously disappearing self, leaving Sophie to wonder. Sophie decides to finally tell Lettie about her living situations.


All was still.

Sophie had just opened her eyes and she was experiencing a rare moment to be had in the moving castle; a delicate moment of pure and perfect silence. There was no yelling or shouting or complaining or demanding, just the sweet sound of nothingness. Light shown in from Sophie's bedroom window cascading over her blankets like a bright golden sheet. As much as she enjoyed the natural sunlight, it annoyed her to see clearly all the dust particles floating around her room. She could already feel the heat of the summer sun this early in the day; it was going to be a very nice day. A gentle breeze drifted subtly into the room through the open window, bringing the sweet aroma of mountain flowers with it. She took all this in, realizing this would probably be the most peaceful part of her entire day and very most likely- her week.

Sophie closed her eyes to relax and savour the delicate moment. One move or heavy breath would end this moment and start her day. She purposely listened to the nothingness. All was defiantly right in the world-

Sophie's eyes shot open.

There was no snoring; none at all. No heavy roaring sounds that almost resembled that of an angry lion. The only reasonable explanation was that the senile Witch of the Waste, more admirably known as Granny, had died in her sleep.

Throwing back the covers, Sophie flew out of bed. She didn't even bother to put on a robe to cover her revealing pyjamas; short shorts and a tank top (she got hot when she slept). She was in such a hurry that when she went to open the knob, she forgot to turn the handle the first time and yanked on the door with all her might. She winced back with a small cry as her hand flew to her shoulder; she was certain she had pulled it, but there were more important things to worry about. A curt groan of frustration came from her throat as she tried a second time and pulled open the door with her non-injured left arm, still pulling a little too hard. The door flew back into her room, slamming the wall with a viscous bang. Wincing at the noise (Calcifer would never let her live it down if she woke him up), she ran out of her room, past the staircase, ripping back the curtains covering Granny's bed. Her heart stopped in her chest as she waited for Granny's to rise and fall.

She started to count: _1…2…3…4… 5…_

_...6._

Granny's chest gently rose as she inhaled.

Sophie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and emanated a deep sigh. For the first time since summer began, Granny was sleeping peacefully. Sophie did not know why, but with the heat brought on Granny's terrible snoring; she thought it was most likely allergies. After her heart rate slowed, Sophie's eyes ventured down to the helpless old lady asleep in front of her. She couldn't believe that this lady was once the oh-so-revered and terrifying Witch of the Waste. The woman had changed in her old age, as Sophie had. The Witch had morphed into a peaceful and less greedy woman (Sophie wasn't sure if that had to do with her slight loss of mental capacity or not). She treated Markl as if he were her own grandchild; that was, however, the roll Granny played in their makeshift family. As she lied there, she looked like someone's old and dearly beloved grandmother; like a woman who has had a long, very long, and loving life raising her many children. Sophie smirked, '_Yeah, right_.'

The curtain rod squealed as Sophie gently eased it back down, covering Granny's bed once more. She didn't know why she was gentle with the curtain; it would take a train wreck to wake Granny up. Sighing yet another heavy sigh, Sophie's eyes scanned the room. Everything was in place, as she had left it the night before. The chairs tucked neatly into the table, the sink clear of dishes, the curtains over the windows drawn, Calcifer's ash pit cleaned up; it was obvious that Howl had not returned last night.

It was not the first time he had not come home at night since the war. What else was there to do that needed to be done so badly he couldn't return home? She knew it was not her place to ask, but she was just so curious. The same, reoccurring, evil thought crossed her mind: '_He's with another woman.' _

A quick stab of jealousy took hold of Sophie. She did this to herself each time he didn't come home and it got rather redundant. But soon after, the rational side of her brain told her that Howl loved her enough not to do such a retched thing. Besides, it wasn't something she wanted to be thinking at the start of her day; as easily as it came, the thought went.

Sophie shuffled back to her room to retrieve her thinnest robe; starting the day off hot was the worst possible torture and it didn't help that a member of the family was a natural furnace. Then she returned to the kitchen and walked right up to Calcifer's fireplace. A weak, gray smoke floated gently into the air from a pile of half burnt logs- Sophie smiled. She leaned more towards the pile of logs, cupped her hand around her mouth as to direct her voice, a breathed in.

With the happiest bellow Sophie could muster, she heartily yelled, "_Good_morning, Calcifer!"

"AHHHH!"

The fire demon flared up in shock, immediately catching fire to the logs he was sleeping under. After the initial shock, he scowled at the laughing young woman in front of him.

"You're a vile, retched, loathsome, _beast_ of a human!" Calcifer grew hotter and hotter as the tone in his voice grew more threatening and loud.

Sophie's laughter had diminished to giggling, "I love you too, Cal. Now don't talk so loud, you'll wake up Markl."

"Oh, so Markl gets to sleep and I don't? Is that how it's gunna be today, Sophie? Why is it that dearest _Markl _always get to sleep longer than I do? You love him more than me, don't you?"

Sophie made the spontaneous decision to make tea; she grabbed the kettle from beside Calcifer and walked over to the sink to fill it up. Before turning on the tap, she stopped and sighed: "Well, Cal, you're a smart per- err… demon; does Markl sleep in the kitchen?"

He hesitated, "No..."

"Is he a brilliant, young, vivacious fire demon?" Sophie made sure to stress every adjective with admiration.

"No… Sophie, where are you-"

"Can he boil my tea?"

There was a short silence.

"You're horrible; simply horrible. Why I let you cook on me is something I will never fully understand."

Sophie chuckled as she turned on the tap, "Who else would I have to visit with in the morning; Granny?"

Calcifer scoffed, "Well you should drag Howl's lazy ass down here once in a while if you are _so _concerned about company."

And just like that, the playful mood in the kitchen quickly changed to a tense one. Sophie stopped what she was doing as Calcifer realized what he had just done: he reminded them both that Howl had not come home last night.

"Howl didn't come home last night, did he?" Her voice was small and weak as she asked a question she already knew the answer to.

Calcifer sighed, "No, he didn't. But I'm sure everything is just fine. I mean, he used to do this all the time before you came around."

The cold water from the tap overflowed from the kettle onto her hand, bringing her back to her current task. She gently turned the tap off and walked back over to Calcifer, putting the over full kettle beside him instead of on him.

"Exactly, Calcifer," Sophie stressed, throwing all her weight as she sat on the chair in front of him, "before I came around. And what was that he did before I came around?"

There was a silent, mutual understanding between human and fire demon. Calcifer did not let her poisoned words linger any longer than necessary, "Sophie, don't be ridiculous. There is no way Howl would do something like that to you, so don't even go there. He loves you and he is a changed man, I'm sure."

Sophie sighed, "I know Cal and I'm just being ridiculous is all." She managed a weak smile and spoke through it, "I'm sure it's nothing."

Before either could add anything to the conversation, a high-pitched squeal of door hinges was heard from upstairs. Markl and Heen appeared at the top of the stairs, Markl still rubbing sleep from his eyes, his hair askew.

"Good morning, Sophie," Markl murmured into his hand rubbing his eye.

Heen just coughed.

Sophie quickly dropped the worried tone and said with a smile in her voice, "Hello Markl, Heen. I hope you slept well."

There was no way she would be having Markl concerning himself over her problems and insecurities. She tried very hard to keep what little Markl did not know of the real world hidden as long as she could.

Markl dragged Heen down the stairs, almost dropping his dead weight, and sat down on one of the wooden kitchen chairs.

Sophie stood up from her chair in front of Calcifer and looked to the three members of her family, "How about I make us all a big breakfast?" She walked over to the counter and grabbed some left over ham and eggs.

"What're we doing today, Sophie?" Markl asked, eager to get started.

"Well, I was planning on going to visit my sister Lettie today in her bakery. I haven't seen her since the end of the war almost half a year ago and I figure that it's about time that I do."

"Oh," Markl paused as he looked to the ground, then to Sophie, "can I come?"

"If you want," grabbing the cast iron frying pan from the wall, Sophie walked back over to Calcifer. "But it's not going to be a terribly exciting visit and knowing my sister, all she'll talk about is how I should start living my life how I want to live it. She'll probably also interrogate me about where I've been for so long without visiting her."

Markl's eyes fell to Heen, who was sitting on the floor beside him, "Well, I guess it's you and me today, Heen."

Heen coughed.

Sophie sighed as she placed the frying pan on Calcifer, "I guess I should tell her the truth."

Calcifer peered out from underneath the frying pan, "Your sister still doesn't know that you live here?"

"No, if I told her any sooner she would try and make me leave to come live with her. She doesn't trust Howl, never has. It wouldn't matter to her that I'd say I am happy, she would just insist that Howl had eaten my heart." Sophie rolled her eyes and lightly laughed at the concept.

Calcifer smirked too, "Oh, right, that's what the women all used to say about him. I still get a kick outta that."

Sophie nodded, "Now, however, Lettie is engaged, so I know she won't go out of her way to bring me back to live with her and her new fiancé. She will just feel sorry for me, pat me on the back, and send me on my way, as usual. This time, I won't have a problem with that."

The bacon sizzled as it hit the pan Calcifer was heating. There was a short pause before Calcifer spoke up, "Wow, Sophie, you've got this planned right out, don't you?"

Sophie smiled at her fire, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Cal. Besides, I'm sure if Lettie met Howl she wouldn't be so rash, if not slightly jealous. Gorgeous men seem to subdue her sense of judgment completely. She'll just giggle and flirt to her hearts content then enthusiastically approve."

"You frighten me sometimes," Calcifer deadpanned. "No," he paused, "you frighten me all the time. No matter how enthusiastically your sister approves, there is no _way _you are bringing her around here. She sounds crazier than you, and the last thing I need is another psycho lady hanging around here.

"What a pretty fire."

They all turned to see Granny sitting up in her bed, pulling the curtain aside with her hand. Her pale eyes were fixed hypnotically on Calcifer.

Calcifer shivered, "Hence my point. You know, no matter how many times she does that in a day, I will never ever be less creeped out by it?"

Sophie placed the pan on Calcifer, "Hold this."

Calcifer scoffed, "No problem, Sophie, I'll be glad to hold that for you. Thanks for asking first, it means a lot."

Sophie shook her head and walked over to help Granny out of bed. "You know, Cal, you have got to be the most sarcastic thing I have ever met. It's not very attractive on you."

"What a pretty fire," Granny said as though she hadn't just said it a few moments prior.

"Well, _she _seems to think so," a triumphant smile grew on Calcifer's face.

Sophie ignored Calcifer this time as she gently lowered Granny on to the chair beside Markl, who was distracted by Heen. "How are you this morning, Granny?"

A smile grew on Granny's wrinkled and fat face as she looked at Sophie, "I'm well Sophie, but you're not." Granny raised her eyebrows expectantly as she said this.

Sophie was unpleasantly surprised. Her face lightly reddened as she hoped Markl didn't just hear that.

"Sophie? Is everything ok?"

Sophie heaved a sigh, of course Markl heard, he was two feet away. She turned around with a smile and said, "Yes Markl, you know how Granny gets sometimes," her smile broadened even further. "Sometimes she doesn't even know what she's talking about."

"Sophie," Calcifer said, "you better get your butt back here before my breakfast burns."

"Oh, right! Sorry Calcifer," Sophie hurried back to the flame and took it off Calcifer to add the eggs and remove the almost-too-crispy bacon.

There was the all-too familiar sound of the spin and click of the portal: Howl was home. Instead of slouching through the door like he used too, his shoulders were held high with a broad smile on his handsome face. His midnight blue hair flowed around his face, framing it, making him look all that more beautiful as he ascended the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hello, my dear family! How are you all this morning?" Howl bellowed in his cheery tone.

"What a handsome man," Granny said, as though she had never seen Howl before.

Howl's white teeth glistened as he smiled even brighter, "Why, thank you, Cecilia. You're looking quite ravishing yourself this morning."

Granny smiled shyly at the compliment.

"Hey Master Howl," Markl chimed.

Howl smiled, "Hello, Markl, Calcifer." He nodded in Calcifer's direction; however, Sophie was blocking the way. She hadn't turned around to greet him yet.

When his eyes met Sophie's back, he knew she was not pleased with him. He couldn't really blame her for being perturbed, but he wouldn't tell her where he was last night; that would ruin everything. He looked to Markl with the wordless question in his eyes. Markl just shrugged.

Howl walked towards Sophie, stopping inches from her back. She knew he was there and stopped what she was doing, putting the pan on Calcifer again as she ignored his complaints and protests. Howl tenderly snaked his arms around her midsection and pulled her to him. He felt the breath leave her body and he smiled.

Slowly, Howl leaned down and placed his lips on her left ear and kissed it gently. She shivered as he murmured in his low tone he had perfected so well, "_Sophie_."

Almost as though it was a physical thing, Howl felt her stubborn backbone soften as she unwillingly lost some of her anger towards him. He wasn't proud that he was lying to Sophie, and he was even less proud that he used his power over her to make her forgive him, but it would all pay off in the end.

Sophie turned her head to look him in the eyes. Howl's eyes were smiling and Sophie's were unreadable. Howl almost didn't know what to expect from his Sophie. Without much warning, he closed the space between them and forcefully kissed her. She seemed shocked at first, but then kissed him back. This time, it was Howl's turn to shiver.

One of the many things Howl loved about Sophie was that no matter how angry she was or annoyed she was with him, she would always kiss him back. It showed him that no matter how angry she got, she still did care for him.

"Hey!" Calcifer brutally interrupted, "This is a _family_ orientated kitchen, people, cut it out."

Howl smiled into Sophie's mouth and tenderly pulled away from her, "Sorry, Cal."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Markl went to play with Heen, Howl went to bathe, Sophie went to get ready for her visit to her sister's, and Granny and Calcifer were left in the kitchen.<p>

"Wear the most revealing dress you own, just so see what she would say!"

"Calcifer, are you crazy?" Sophie shouted to the kitchen from her room. "I want her to think I'm the same as before, just living out of town, not living in a brothel!"

"I know, but can you imagine how fun that would be? If you did that, I would come with you!"

Sophie appeared in her doorway wearing only her slip, "Calcifer, if you follow me, so help you _God _I'll-"

"Okay, okay! I was just saying, it might spice things up a bit, you know?"

Sophie smirked sarcastically and sunk back into her room.

"Wear that light purple one of yours! It'll match well with your hair!"

A few minutes later, Sophie immerged from her room wearing the dress Calcifer told her to in a hurry. She walked over to the kitchen chair where her shawl was draped limply. Putting it on, she turned to Calcifer and said, "I don't even want to know how you know anything about fashion, but if you continue helping me, I'll keep it our little secret."

Calcifer blankly stared; he forgot about keeping his little "third eye" a secret, and now Sophie knew. This could mean certain disaster if she ever told anyone, "Deal."

"What a striking young woman."

Everyone ignored Granny, as they always did.

As Sophie turned to make her way to the door, she felt a gentile hand take hold of her shoulder. She jumped in shock and dropped her bag, turning around to see Howl standing there, satisfaction emanating from his closed smile.

Sophie sighed in slight annoyance. Since the war, Howl had grown a lot. Not just as a person, but as a wizard. Here, he was demonstrating one of his many newer talents: teleportation.

"So Sophie," Howl said, "where are we going?"

"We..?" Sophie questioned with some hesitation.

"Yeah, we," Howl said as he stepped past he and closer to the door.

"_I'm _going to visit my sister. Howl it's probably not a good idea that you come…" Sophie bit her lip as she waited for his face to fall and for him to step back; he didn't.  
>Instead, Howl smiled brighter and held out his arm for her to take, "Nonsense," he said, "I would love to meet your sister."<p>

"Oh, I'm sure you would, but she wouldn't love to meet you."

"Oh..?"

"Actually, that's probably not true. I'm sure she would love to meet you, just so she could knock you unconscious. She's one of the women who still think that you eat women's hearts."

Howl laughed his famous deep-chested laugh, "And if her dearest sister introduced us… all would be lost?"

"Exactly," Sophie reached down and gathered the bag she had dropped, "I want to keep her thinking I'm the same as I was-"

"We are going to go to your sister's now Sophie, you have everything, right?" Howl stepped over to Sophie and gathered her tightly in his arms. He applied a little too much pressure than usual. She wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Howl, let me go right now," Sophie said through clenched teeth.

"So I'm under that understanding that you have all you need?"

"No! Howl stop right now!" She started to struggle against him with no prevail. The combination of his arms and magic was just too strong.

"Ready…?" Wind started to pick up and play gingerly with their hair.

"Howl!"

And with that, Howl and Sophie were no longer standing in the kitchen of their moving castle.

* * *

><p>Reviews make me happy. As most of you know, I get 132134234678685432310100234x more motivated to update quicker when I know people are interested. Have a nice day :).<p> 


End file.
